Songs Can Say A Thousand Words
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: Sonny and Chad can't talk about their feelings, yet they find it so easy to get them out in song. Sonny and Chad both perform on So Random, what will happen?
1. What To Do

**Here is a quick two-shot songfic! I'vd had this idea in my head for a while and now that SRR is done, I get a chance to share it with you! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Sonny's POV**_

_"__I'll find myself in time, yeah I know I'll find myself in time," _I was listening to Me, Myself and Time as I walked into the cafeteria. I know it might seem self centered but when I was feeling low, it was a great way to pick myself back up again. I went and got some frozen yogurt before sitting down at my usual table. I had finished about half of my yogurt when he walked in, who's he you ask? He is none other than Chad Dylan Cooper and I hate to say it but I am head over heels in love with him, and I absolutely don't know what to do. "Hey," Chad said when he noticed me eating alone, "Where's the rest of your cast?"

"Why do you care," I asked, "You know its show night."

"H-how would I k-know t-that," he stuttered, it was so fun watching him jump, "You know that I don't watch So Random." At that moment his voice got high, he must be spending too much time with me. Wow, Chad's spending too much time with me, that's weird.

_"Sonny Munroe to Mr. Pike's office," _I got all my stuff and quickly replied, "Whatever you say Chad." I knew that he would have replied with some snotty comeback if I didn't have to go to Marshall's office, what would they call that? Saved by the bell? I ran as fast as I could to Marshall's office, what did he want to talk to me about? I mean we were going on stage in four hours! I had rehearsed and re-rehearsed all my sketches for the night. I knocked on his door.

"Awe, Sonny come in," he called. I entered and took a seat in front of his desk, he continued, "I know it's late but one of the singers from Big Time Rush is sick and we need a musical guest."

"Ok, do you want me to sing?" I asked relieved, I was so scared it was going to be something way worse.

"Yes, that was my plan. I've looked at our ratings from when you've sang on the show previously they are really high, and videos of you singing on YouTube have had tons of views. I know its last minute but Tawni told me you were working on something new. So would sing on the show tonight?"

I laughed, Marshall always had back up plans if I would of said no. "Of course Marshall, do you have a band?"

"Yes, Big Time Rush has allowed us to use their band, If I were you I would go rehearse with them," Marshall answered. He then waved me out and I went to my dressing room to get my sheet music, man I was glad I brought my guitar today! I then went to the stage to find the Big Time Rush band waiting for me. I immediately went over the melody with them until we decided how to make the song flow the best. Then, I did a mic check and we went through the song like we were actually performing it, I had about an hour or so before the show started, I went back to my dressing room to start getting ready.

"So are you singing on the show again?" Tawni asked as she came out in her Cindy outfit for the opening sequence.

I was in the middle of putting my Snowy outfit on so I didn't reply until I was done, "Yeah, Marshall went on this whole spiel about how the ratings from the last two shows I sang on were really good and I would of agreed anyway."

"Well that's Marshall for you," Tawni said as she started putting on her make up. I laughed as I did the same; we then put our wigs on and made our way to back stage.

We started the show off with a new "The Real Princesses of New Jersey," followed by fan favorites "Garry and Larry," and "Gassie." As we went to the first commercial I went back and changed into a cute skirt with a pretty girly top.

"You're on in five Sonny," Marshall told me as I got back to the stage. I nodded as I grabbed a bottle of water and took a couple sips. I walked on to stage of doors and sat on the bench and grabbed my guitar. _"And now please welcome to the stage, Miss Sonny Munroe." _The announcer called out.

Suddenly a spot light fell on me and I started, "Hey guys our musically guest couldn't be here tonight," I paused as I heard a lot of moans coming from the audience, "So I'm going to sing instead, what do you guys think?" The audience replied with a chorus screams. I nodded to the band and they started playing, after a little while I started strumming my guitar and started to sing:

_Tell me what to do about you  
I already know what I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to_ _do _

_I paused and took a quick breath and continued._

_Tell me what to do about you  
Something on your mind  
Baby all of the time  
You could bring out a room  
Oh yeah  
This day has a long time coming  
I say it's nothing new  
Tell me what to do about you _

_You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do_

_You think about it  
Can you ever change?  
Finish what you started  
Make me want to stay  
Tired of conversation  
Show me something real  
Find out what your part is  
Play it how you feel_ _you_

Tell me what to do, about you  
Is there anything, anyway  
Won't break us in two  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
I can't stop loving you  
Tell me what to do about

_I smiled as I thought about Chad, I'd written this about him and I was secretly hoping he was watching._

_You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to do believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Oooh  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
World before you  
Show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Yeah _

I finished to a screaming So Random crowd, I smiled as I waved and walked off to get ready for the rest of the show. The announcer was talking about another a contest we were doing while they cleared the stage for the new "Sally Jensen" sketch. "Sonny that song was amazing!" Tawni exclaimed as I entered the dressing room.

"Thanks Tawni," I noticed that she was in her "Check It out Girls," outfit, "How much time do we have before we go on?" We were finishing off the show tonight with a special Check It out Girls; we were going to break out into song every time we checked someone out.

Tawni looked at her watch, "After Sally Jensen, They're doing Dolphin Boy, and then we're on. So I would say about ten minutes."

"Thanks," I replied quickly as I went to change. As soon as Tawni and I were on, the sketch went really fast! Even though it should have taken longer with us singing instead of talking it didn't. After the show I walked out to my car, to find Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper leaning up against the hood. "What do you want Chad,"

"I just wanted to say that I heard you sing tonight," he started, "I was in the cafeteria and they switched it on. Anyway who was that song about?"

"What makes you think that song was about somebody?" I asked as I unlocked the driver's side door.

Chad just sighed, "Sonny every song is about somebody."

"Well Chad, that song is for somebody you know, let's leave it at that," I replied as I got in the car and drove off.

I turned on the radio to hear the last bit of the song I had just sang, and the guy on the radio started, "The phones have been ringing off the hooks ever since Sonny Munroe sang this song on So Random earlier tonight. I'm hearing that it is the best song yet, and that she should defiantly release an album. Another thing swirling around is who this special song is about?" I laughed, I was getting praise and rumors were starting about me at the same time. Well, that's Hollywood for you!

* * *

**Please R&R tell me what you think! The 2nd Chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow!**


	2. How Do we Do This?

**Ok so i know I said that I would put this up yesterday but I had some internet troubles. Anyway here it is hope you enjoy! Also if you're a SRR fan check out my profile and particpate in the polls I have up!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"_But you don't know what to do. Yeah," _those lyrics had been repeating in my head for a week now! Sonny wouldn't tell me who the song was about and it was killing me! I was hoping it was for me but there was a small part of me that had a feeling it wasn't. Either way, I had feelings for Sonny Munroe and the thought of her being with another guy scared me. I was thinking to myself and strolling around Condor Studios where I found myself at none other than the So Random set. "Not again," I heard Marshall wail. What could that be about? I was on my way to the Prop House when it hit me. So Random's musical guest had troubles and couldn't be here last week maybe just maybe that was the problem again. I turned around and ran to Marshall's office. Little known fact is that I sing on the side, yeah I'd recorded some stuff that played in the background on Mackenzie Falls and I'd been writing songs for a while now.

"Yo Marshall," I said as I knocked on his door, "can I come in?"

"Sure come in, come in," he replied sounding like he was paranoid.

I came in and sat down in a chair in front of his desk very nonchalantly before starting, "I heard you complaining when I was walking down the hall and I think I can solve your problem."

Marshall just gave me a funny look, _"He did not just give that look to the greatest actor of his generation!" _I thought. "Chad I don't think so, the problem I'm having involves music and you..." he replied sternly.

I cut him off, "Marshall, I sing on the side even ask the Mackenzie Falls director," Marshall's face changed from "what does this kid want?" to "interesting," I continued, "anyway I think it's about time I let people know that I can sing, so let me sing on the show tonight."

"I don't know," he said, "We've been trying to get this band on the show and the manger said they might be able to make it." Just then the phone rang; Marshall picked it up and talked for a while before hanging up again. "You're on the show kid."

I nearly jumped out of my chair, I knew I would get him to crack but I didn't think it would be that easy! "Alright then, when do you want me to perform," I wondered.

"The musical guests usually perform half way through the show," Marshall started, "just show up backstage around eight and I'll let you know when you're on."

"Ok I'll see you then," I said as I got up and left. I went back to my dressing room before I called the band they get for Mackenzie Falls.

"Yo it's Mo," the drummer answered.

"Mo its Chad," I started, "remembers when you guys told me if I wanted to perform you guys would help."

"Yeah, are you performing tonight?" Mo asked she was amazing; she was always one step ahead of me.

"Yeah can you guys pack up and come to Condor Studios?" I wondered, "I want to rehearse before we go on."

Mo agreed and I hung up, I then went got a book I hid in the closet. If anyone knew that Chad Dylan Cooper hid a book full of pictures, they'd think I was insane! Basically, it was just reviews or newspaper clippings, and some interviews from some magazines, but towards the end of the book I kept two things and if anyone found out I'd be completely embarrassed. Anyway, I flipped to the end where I kept a picture of a certain bubbly person here at Condor Studios and it always didn't use to be there, but there was also a piece of paper, a paper that held the lyrics to the song I'm going to perform tonight. I took the paper and looked at the picture of Sonny; I had found it in on the floor when Sonny had first arrived at Condor Studios. I kept it and looked at every so often, I looked right at her big brown eyes and I whispered, "I hope this works." I closed the book and put it back in my closet, and then I grabbed my guitar and strummed over the chords I had written down when I wrote the song. I would talk to every one else when they got here and see what they thought.

The band showed up about an hour later, I talked to Zeke, the lead guitarist about the chords and we made sure they fit. Then Zeke went over the chords with the other guitar players and talked to Mo about the beat, whatever that meant. We went through an acoustic version of the song, it sounded good so we didn't go any further. It was about seven thirty by the time we were done so we just sat around and talked before we had to be backstage at So Random. Once it was five to eight the band got all their stuff and I had them follow me to the So Random set, I found Marshall right away. "Marshall, when are we going on?" I asked.

"After the first commercial break, you guys can go watch the show in the Prop House and then as soon as it goes to commercial come to the stage," Marshall replied as he turned away and yelled, "Five minutes until show time!"

"Well to the Prop House," I said and the band followed me. When we all got there, we sat around the TV and turned the show on. I rolled my eyes at first to show that I didn't watch it but the band didn't object. We sat and watched as the first sketch aired, it was a new "Sicky Vicky" I sat up a little bit. Even though Sonny was in pajamas and had a wig on and used that nasal voice she was really cute in it. After that the opening credits announcing the cast came on, that was then followed by "Roadkill McGill" and "Granny Slam." As soon the first commercial came on we all jumped up and made our way to the stage, I waved to Marshall telling him we where here and then we all took our positions.

As soon as the show was back from commercial I heard Sonny's voice, I soon realized that she was announcing that I was performing. "And now here's a special treat," she began, "Performing for the first time on live TV, please welcome Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I heard her questioning tone as she said my name, didn't know I could sing now did you Munroe. The stage lighted up and the band started playing and not long after, I started:

_I'm used to being on my own  
keeping my heart shut down  
if I don't go there  
I won't get hurt  
but the pretty girl said  
if you're never ever ever get hurt again  
are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend  
and I like, the way, she talks_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick_  
_so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

_So tell me of your ready  
cause things are getting heavy  
and I don't wanna fall apart  
spending time with you  
is all I wanna do  
you know it's scary, giving up heart  
and you give me that something  
been waiting so long  
and you make me smile  
it's why I wrote this song _

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world  
around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

_I'll risk it  
one kiss is  
all that it's taking  
all shakin'  
heart breakin'  
I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

I finished and the audience was screaming, I waved them goodnight and left the stage to run into none other than Miss Sonny Munroe. "Chad that song was amazing," she started.

"Of course it was Munroe," I replied trying to keep my cool, inside I was freaking out. She liked my song! Man, I felt like a girl right now.

Sonny just rolled her eyes and asked, "So, who's the song about?"

"That song isn't about anybody," I answered seeing what she would say next.

She rolled her eyes again and put her arms across her chest and said, "Every song is about somebody, Cooper." That was just like Sonny using my words against me.

"You know what," I started, "if you want to know so bad meet me in my dressing room after the show." Sonny was about to reply but I put my finger to her mouth and continued, "I think you're wanted on stage Munroe." I then left and ran to my dressing room, if anyone asked I would deny it but I watched So Random and it was pretty good. I turned the TV on just in time to see the end of some weird Nico and what is the other's name, Cloudy? Anyway some Nico and Grady sketch, ha Grady that's his name! Since I had talked to Sonny, I missed the two sketches that came on after I performed, so there was only one sketch left. This was a new sketch, the set was a living room and Zora was sitting on the couch watching something on the fake TV. She screamed and Sonny came on dressed as the babysitter, a very hot babysitter. Apparently Zora was watching a horror movie and then Sonny was watching it with her, until Nico and Grady came from behind them and scared them. Then Tawni came on talked like she was on an infomercial for some horror movie protection kit. It was one of those lamer sketches, as soon as the final credits rolled on the screen I turned the TV off and played whatever came up first on my Ipod, but of course it was Sonny's "Work of Art," hey I really liked the song! I turned it off quickly and switched the TV on to some sports channel.

Pretty soon there was knock on the door, I answered it and Sonny came in, she was dressed down to sweats and T-shirt, man even in that she was hot! "So Cooper, who's the song for?"

"Why don't you tell me first," I replied as I closed the door.

A look of confusion came to Sonny's face, "What?"

"Who's your song about?" I asked and then continued, "I'll tell you who mine is about if you tell who yours is about."

Sonny rolled her eyes and then said, "Fine, you first." I laughed I was not giving up that easy, I just gave a look that said it all. "How about the count of three?" she ended up asking.

"Fine," I agreed, "1"

"2" she replied sternly.

"3" we both shouted, we paused ant then blurted out, "You!"

"What?" Sonny asked, "Your song is about me?"

"Your song is about me," I started, "actually I could see that."

"Wow Cooper," Sonny said as she turned to leave.

"Wait," I called as I ran to her and grabbed her hand, "Wait, Sonny wait. Sorry I like you and I know I have a weird way of showing it, but I meant every word I sang in that song."

"Chad," Sonny said, "I like you too and I really meant what I said in the song."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The song was beautiful but I don't really remember what she was talking about.

"I don't know what to do about you," Sonny started, "you like me, that's good to know." I was about to cut her off but she continued, "But how do I know you aren't going to break my heart?"

I didn't even reply, I just ran up to Sonny and kissed her. "Sonny I promise I won't hurt you, but I meant what I said. I keep my heart closed because I don't want to get hurt either, so how do I know you won't break my heart?"

Sonny smiled before replying, "Well Cooper you'll just have to trust me." She then leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back and then I knew that I was finally with the women of my dreams.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I know that this is only a two shot but I promise that I'll come out with a new multi-chapter soon!**


End file.
